efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Spring Breakdown 3
RWA Championship: Batman © vs. Homer Simpson World Heavyweight Championship: Johnny Cage © vs. Captain America First Blood Match: Brock Lesnar vs. CM Punk Superboy vs. Lex Luthor Broly w/Miroku the Monk vs. Goku RWA American Heavyweight Championship: Alex Mercer © vs. Ezio 4 Team Turmoil for the RWA Tag Team Titles: Team Yes Bitch © vs. Great Damnation vs. The Ravens vs. Death Note RWA Women's Championship: Cammy © vs. Elektra SWORD (Kyo, Mario, & Marth) vs. Danny Phantom, Tim Tebow, & Ichigo Kurosaki; If any of the respective champions gets pinned then the Sword member that scored the winning pinfall will get the title shot at Heatwave. Results *1 - Kyo nailed Danny with a nightstick when the ref was telling Mario to get out of the ring. *2 - In the final moments of the match, Miroku was distracting the referee, Broly was gonna nail Goku with Miroku's staff but Goku took it away from Broly and gave him the Spirit Bomb. After the match as Goku was leaving the ring and celebrating his win, Miroku was very unhappy that his enforcer lost to his old archnemesis. Miroku told Broly that he failed him again, he was nothing more but a complete idiot, and never do anything that he tell him. Miroku then slapped Broly and Broly gave him a very angry look to him. Miroku was begging him to not kill him but Broly gave a hellacious clothesline and followed it with the Meteor Mash. Broly rips the AWO shirt and throws it at Miroku. *3 - After the match, Cammy congratulate Elektra for winning the RWA women's title but that's not what she want to talk about. She announced the fans that this was her final match as a RWA wrestler and Keith Austin made her the GM of the Women's Division and told the fans that she will make the RWA Women's division the best possible. Her first act as GM that Elektra will defend the women's title against the winner of the number one contender's match on the 68th episode of Super Rage between Samus and Lara Croft. *6 - The match started backstage as Punk and Lesnar was beating the living hell of each other. In the final moments of the match, a masked man entered the ring and delivered a huge spear to Lesnar. He then gave Lesnar a suplex into a cutter and gotten the steel chair inside the ring. He waited Lesnar to get up, he hits him with the chair and busted Lenar open. That masked man was none other than The Assassin, Keith Austin's old wrestling gimmick back in Austin's indy days. After the match, Assassin gave Lesnar a stiffing buzzsaw kick thus knocking him out cold. Punk got up and the referee raise his arm up as the victor. *7 - In the final moments of the match, Cage was going for the Major Cut but Captain America counters with the backslide pin and had his feet on the ropes and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. After the match, Captain America gave a racist speech about America is better than Canada and nothing more than the USA's bitch and heading back to a real country and the Canadian fans didn't like it one bit at all as they booing the holy hell out of him and chanting their proud nation's name. *8 - Luthor punched Superboy with a green glove after Luthor pushed the ref in the way as Superboy was going for the Speeding Bullet. *9 - After Homer gave a stiffing clothesline to Batman, Batman was being dragged under the ring. Batman came back out and Homer ran towards him, Batman gave Homer a Double A Spinebuster! Then Batman gave Homer the Pedigree and got the three count for the match. As Howard Finkel was announcing the winner, Batman takes the mic and announce himself the new RWA Champion and took his mask off and the crowd was shock that the Batman in the ring at the moment was none other than Apocalypse. RWA Commissioner Mick Foley came out, told Apocalypse that he did not win the RWA championship because he weren't in the match so his win doesn't count and stated that he is vacating the title until Heatwave and told Apocalypse to have a nice day. Apocalypse was fuming that it wasn't fair that he got screwed again due to his travesty. The cameraman in the ring with Apocalypse agrees with him that Apocalypse should be the champ right now and this was a bigger screwjob than Montreal. But then the camera guy takes his hat and glasses off and the camera guy was revealed as "Badass" Bart Simpson and the roof exploded in the arena as the crowd went awol for him and Apocalypse was scared shitless the moment he laid eyes on him. He thought that he should be dead by now and then Bart gives him the BartKO and told him that the Badass is back and gonna make Apocalypse's life a living hell. At Heatwave, it will be him and Bart in a Seven Deadly Sins Match. Miscellaneous Facts *Ron Burgundy interviewed WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart and Hart told Burgundy that he was there to watch some great action in the RWA. But then Reaper X out of nowhere gave Hart a slow sarcistic clap and told Bret that he was happy to see him. Then he told that which moment was his favorite Bret Hart moment and that moment was when Shawn Michaels made him tap out at Survivor Series '97. Bret stated that he didn't tap out, but screwed by Vince McMahon and Michaels. But Reaper argued that wasn't he heard and that heard that Bret screwed Bret and deserved to be screwed. Then Bret slapped Reaper X across the face and Reaper X start beating up Bret. But Nightwing came to Bret's aid and Reaper X left as the moment Nightwing came to beat him up. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS RWA Spring Breakdown 3